Conventionally, high heel shoes are constructed such that the user's weight is shifted primarily onto the ball of the foot and the toes. This can cause a large amount of pressure to be placed on a small area of the foot, rather than distributed more evenly throughout the entire foot and heel. As a result, the user's weight is shifted unnaturally forward, which can cause the user to compromise her posture. This change in posture can create pressure in the lower back, tension and curvature in the shoulders, joint pain, muscle tightness and general discomfort. Additionally, excess weight in the toes and ball of the foot can cause foot cramping, arch compression, and pronation, as well as bunions and Morton's neuromas. In addition to causing discomfort to the user, conventional high heels can cause injury, either permanent or temporary, particularly after repeated or prolonged use.
Many shoe companies create high heels with features intended to reduce foot pain, such as lower heels, more padding, and wider areas in the toes and ball of foot. However, while these features may reduce pain, they do not fundamentally impact the posture of the wearer.
The present invention enables the user to retain a more natural posture and weight distribution, thereby reducing, eliminating, or counteracting the typical ill effects of wearing high heels. These and other features of the invention will be fully understood from the following description.